Falling for The Geek
by AwkwardDancer
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the geek of the school. Top grades and is as smart as can be. Then there is Percy Jackson, popular and doesn't have the best grades. What happens when they become closer. Will he fall for her first? Or will she fall for him? with all of the odds against them will they still fall or be torn apart?
1. The Geek

**Okay so this is my first story. Idk if its bad so pllleeeaaasseee review and tell me what you think! Yes I do like Percabeth!**

**Oh and I don't own Percy Jackson! Sadly :(**

~Annabeth's POV~

I was running late for lunch once again. I got caught up in the library working on finding a book that I havent read. That is a hard task! When I walked into the cafe I was looking for all of my friends.

"Hey Annabeth over here!" my best friend Thalia called to me. Nico D'Angleo, Leo Valdez, Charles Beckendorf, Connor and Travis Stoll, Silena Beauregard, Katie Gardner, Thalia Grace, and me Annabeth Chase all sit together at lunch and hang around after school.

After looking around for a second I spotted her and everyone else sitting together. When I sat down only to see that everyone was doing the same. Charles (everyone calls him Beck but I like his real name) and Silena were cuddling and saying complements back and forth, the Stolls were trying to figure out there next prank to pull on a teacher, Thalia and Nico where flirting while they both blushed like crazy, and Katie was talking to Leo about how hard the history exam was. Nothing out of ordinary.

I took out my book and ate while reading chapter 24 of 'My Life Next Door'. Its a great book but it is really sappy so far.

Thats when I felt someone looking at me. I looked up from my book to seen none other than Percy Jackson looking at me.

If you don't know Percy you are living under a rock.

Percy Jackson:

the most popular guy at school, Captain of Goode High swim team, and every girl at school wants to date him.

Yes, he was looking at me. I am so freaked out right now. Only because I'm a geek and hes well popular. Geeks and populars don't go together well.

But his eyes keep me looking. Sea green, you could easily get lost in them, and their beautiful. Before I now it we're having a staring contest. I was pulled out of the staring,when Thalia yelled in my ears.

"ANNABETH!"

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

She just smirked at me.

"You were eying Jackson"

"What? No I wasn't he just... and I..."

I mean how do you answer that. Then the Stolls started chanting, "Annie has a crush! Annie has a crush!"

I gave then a death glare.

"No I don't!"

Of course Nico chimed in.

"Then whats with the dreamy looks?"

"Awe! You so do have a crush", said Silena.

"No I don't! Look I'm going to get something to drink. Does anyone want something?"

"Avoiding the subject now are we?"

"Shut up Valdez!"

"Okay fine! Get me a Coke."

I get up and walk over to the counter and got 2 sodas and turned around to become face to face with Rachel Elizabeth Dare (aka RED). She is also popular and one of my tormentors. Her best friend Drew stood behind her. They both looked like they wanted to kill me.

Rachel smirked at me.

"Look stay away from Percy. Hes mine and I don't want any geeks getting in my way. But I mean why would he want to date a nerd with glasses anyways."

Shes right but I was so scared that I hadn't noticed that Drew had gone behind me. I felt a cold liquid fall from my head down my back. Then it fell down my face and hair.

My mouth fell open.

"HAHAHA! LOOK! WHAT A GEEK!" Rachel yelled at everyone in the room. I didn't know what to do so I ran. Laughter filled my ears as I ran as tears started to flow. I ran out the hall. The last thing I heard was a voice say, "Annabeth! Wait!". I didn't.

**Tell me what you think! More chapters coming!**

**love ya! **

**~Butterball~**


	2. Mr Popular

**I am soooooooo sorry for not adding another chapter sooner! I got really caught up in the holidays and now I'm back at school which really does suck... **

**I really want to thank all who commented! I am a new writer so this really is great to have people to tell me to keep on writing! Thanks for all support Ive gotten!**

**I sadly don't own Percy Jackson.**

_RECAP:_

"_HAHAHA! LOOK! WHAT A GEEK!" Rachel yelled at everyone in the room. I didn't know what to do so I ran. Laughter filled my ears as I ran as tears started to flow. I ran out the hall. The last thing I heard was a voice say, "Annabeth! Wait!". I didn't._

~Percy's POV~

Wow.

Just wow.

That was so mean! Why would Rachel do that?

I was just talking with everyone as I look up to see a really pretty girl with glasses reading a book. She looked up and saw that I was looking at her. The most shocking thing is her eyes. Stormy gray. Thats what kept me looking. Soon we were engaged in a staring contest. Her gaze was snapped when I saw her friend yell in her ear, her face turned red as she said something.

Rachel noticed and had to butt in.

"Ew. Guys look at The Geek and her loser friends."

She cracked up like it was the funniest thing ever.

Her 2 friends, Drew and Sydney, laughed along.

"Why are you being like that?", I asked.

She turned and put on her 'I'm so innocent' look.

"What are you talking about Percy?"

"No Rachel you know what I'm talking about. You shouldn't talk like that about that girl."

"Whatever I'm going to go get a drink. Drew, Sydney, come."

She got up and walked away with her 2 minions following.

I was talking to Max when I looked up to see Rachel talking to the pretty girl. Drew was standing behind her as she poured soda all over her head. Her mouth hung open. No one deserved that. I tried to remember her name... I think its Annabeth but I knew it was for sure when her friend Thalia yelled for her to wait. Everyone knows who Thalia is, because she had her punk style. Also because she stood up for half of the school that was tortured by other people. Thalia walked right over and pushed Rachel as she yelled,

"You spoiled rotten bitch! She has done nothing to you! Why can't you do something useful with your life instead of torment people!" I stood up to go see if Annabeth was okay, but I was stopped by my own cousin.

"Look here Jackson if you cant keep RED's mouth closed we are going to have serious problems."

"Thalia, I cant control her no one can so let it go!"

"No! She is my best friend! And I'm so sick of that bitch hurting her!"

With that she tured around and ran to go look for Annabeth. All of my old friends followed. Gods I really did miss them so much. But now Ive got a reputation to keep up.

Man this sucks.

**Hey okay so I have a few more ideas but if you want you can help me out by reviewing your BRILLIANT ideas to me! Also I was thinking about writing another story but with Percy or Annabeth being punk... So tell me if it should be Percy or Annabeth as the punk one! I CANT DECIDE! I love u all sooooo much!**


	3. AN

Hey guys sorry I know you want that 3 chapter and I'm defiantly working on it! But I really have an idea for another book so if you guys could PM me ideas. That would be amazing! So I was thinking a punk would fall for the geek or rich/popular of the school. But should the punk be Percy or Annabeth?

I don't know!

Let me know what you think

LUV YOU ALL!


End file.
